It's in the name
by Desaroy
Summary: Slightly bad grammar, but was a gift to a dear friend. Names are important to the ones who love us.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a rough night and even rougher morning but, now it is the late afternoon at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The sun is shining in from the window. This sun shine is not only bathing the content sleeping mother, but also the elated father gently rocking his nameless baby girl. Friends of the couple are not at all surprised that the husband and wife have bickered over her name. Eight hours after her birth, this infant still doesn't have a name to introduce herself to the world.

The father gently sways back and forth with his child pressed to his chest. His tired mind is skimming through all the suggested names he and his wife fought about for months. His eyes fall upon his resting wife, he has never seen her look more frazzled, tired, yet so happy at the same time. He pulled the baby to rest in his hands. She was tiny; he guessed she would grow to be petite like her mother, aunt and grandmother. His daughter had the exact same chin that he watched his wife proudly hold up with every correct answer. Her nose was the same as his mother's side: small round; not like his long freckled one. The baby, as if knowing its father was regarding her so intently, slowly opened her eyes sleepily. The Father gasped his child, his daughter had the same clear blue pools for eyes that he had. But, in her eyes he saw the brilliant determinative spark her mother's eyes held, but his did not.

Running a finger over the baby fine hairs, he began examining the color his mother was so astonished by. His mother was right! No weasley had ever had red hair like hers. The girl's hairs were fine and straight. The hairs were not copper or brown, but a deep dark red, almost like dusk.

The man glanced at his wife; she turned over facing the window. A rose is gradually falling from the huge bouquet the proud uncles gave to the new mother. This said rose is softly hanging centimeters from his wife's face.

That's when the father discovered his baby girl had rose colored hair. His daughter was a rose; the most eluded, poetic and beautiful flower. His daughter though was the most precious, gorgeous, and brilliant rose ever known to man. No matter her age she would be his perfect rose.

" Do you know you remind me of the most perfect rose god ever made?" he told his baby, "Say, how about I call you Rose from now on?"

"Sounds perfect, Daddy." the mother said surprising the man.

"You really like it Hermione?", he wondered, " It's nothing like the long complicated names you picked out earlier"

"Ron, our little girl is the most valuable rose. Who could ever deny it." She said.

The man implored, "It's simple and we cant change her name when she's eighteen."

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Hermione quoted.

"Huh?" Ron had no idea what book she had been reading now.

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, He's a muggle, Ron" Hermione explained.

Thank you...this was a gift to my dear cait


	2. The best flower

If you asked me on my first ride, that I was going to be dragged through the isle of the Hogwarts express to meet a massive crowd of potentially angry red heads on my final ride home; I would have said Malfoys are dragged no where. But, Here I am, sweaty hand tightly being tugged toward imminent doom.

In truth, the one doing the tugging isn't so bad. Granted at times she is an angry red head to be incredibly wary off, but it's hard not to be mesmerized when she is furious. I think being dumbstruck by the combination of red and human fireworks is what got me into this situation.

Each step down the stairs, the closer I get to meeting my maker. Copper curls bounce with every step and I ache to wind a stray curl around my finger. As I hit the platform I stop, I know I need to do one last thing before the world knows about a two year long secret forbidden romance.

I step out of the way and pull her toward me. She spins on her heel and I'm hit with one icy blue stare. "Rosie, I know this is important to you, but I just need one last moment for just us," I attempt. "Do you not want this," she huffed, "I don't want to lie anymore and you can kiss me goodbye if you don't want the same!"

"I'm nervous, Rose," I tell my shoes. She threaded her arms under my robe and hugged my waist. "It will be fine. After Mum calms down Daddy, I'm sure my whole family will adore you." she admits.

I look down into her mass of wild red curls. The top of her hair has always reminded me of a unmanicured rose bush. I kiss the top of her head and get a whiff of something that will always remind me roses. I am not quite sure what roses smell like but I do think the smell like her. She looks up into my eyes and presses her ruby lips to mine and as soon as I am about to give into my rose bush.

"OI, Rosie who are you lipped locked with." James Potter yells. I shove Rose off of me. "UH-OH, Rosie you do know that's Malfoy?" Lily Potter questioned.

"Yes, I know. So why don't you keep your bloody nose out of my damn business, Lily!" Rose snapped.

I look pleadingly at Rose, "Please lets meet my parents first." I grab her hand and now I am dragging her towards a crowd of ice cold blonds. "Scorpius, do have some decorum," my father says.

I gulp for air, "Father, I would like you to meet –,"

"Rose Weasley, his girlfriend of two years, Sir." Rose interrupted with hand held out. He just looks at her hand then looks to me, " Scorpius, What's the meaning of this?" he asks. I look at Rose, she has dropped her hand and determined misty eyes. "Father, I know you may disagree but Rose, here is amazing, loving and courageous. I love her and hope sometime soon you will too." I finish my sentence at wand point.

" I swear if a Malfoy lays a hand on my daughter, they will be in Azkaban before they can say death eater. "DADDY!" shrieked Rose.

My father was turning red and hauty, " Weasel, No Malfoy would cut off their hand then get near your kind."

I grab a teary-eyed Rose and turn to bolt to Merlin knows where, when my Grandmother puts a hand on each of our shoulders. " Excuse Me, Gentlemen," she declares.

Now my grandmother is actually fairly quiet, but she does have a distinctive and demanding Black air about her. She has stopped not only my father, grandfather, mother, but also the entire Weasley clan from killing each other. God, I love that woman.

"Now, Dear your name is?" My Grandmother questioned.

"Rose, umm, Ma'am." She stammered.

My Grandmother graced us with a knowing smile and kissed Rose's cheek.

"Such a flower for such a lady. I believe you are the most beautiful red rose I have ever seen. You must come and see my rose garden sometime." She said.

"Mr. Weasley, There's no cause for alarm. It's the Malfoy predicament." She last said, as my grandfather took her arm and apparated away.

My father started laughing and Mr.Weasley just kept staring. "What's the Malfoy Predicament, Ferret!"

I hug Rose, "It's a condition like only potter men marry redheads, Malfoy men only marry the best flowers"

"MARRIED" both fathers shout.

" Bloody Hell Malfoy" Rose muttered in my ear.

Mrs.Weasley places a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Ron, this is your fault. You picked her name."


End file.
